


A Flicker in the Eye of the Storm

by squidclaws



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angsty angsty angst, Blood, Emotions galore, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, More tags to be added, Pining Kylo, Post-Battle of Starkiller Base, Ren has a crush and doesn't know how to deal, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Sniper!Hux, Survival, Touch-starved Kylo, he REALLY doesn't know how to deal, plenty of fluff tho don't worry, the sweet sound of bickering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidclaws/pseuds/squidclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo Ren crash-land into an uninhabited outer rim planet.</p><p>The terrain is harsh, biting, and killer. There are things in the thick of the woods that are better left unspoken of. A fearful, unsettling energy surrounds them.</p><p>They are left with nothing but an idiotic lightsaber, an old blaster, dwindling rations....</p><p>and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

_“Onward, onward, this is your path. Accept it, and be thrust into the unknown.”  
-Anonymous_

Hux was dreadfully tired. Snoke had called for him in the middle of the bloody night, after a long day of mapping out plans, ordering supplies, attending meeting after meeting after meeting, and his personal favorite: cleaning up after Ren's temper tantrums.

Needless to say, Hux was irritated. But he wouldn't let Snoke know that. He never did.

He entered the Finalizer’s holoroom where the Supreme Leader’s great figure was projected. He sat in his usual throne, looking subtly discontent as always. “General, thank you for arriving at this late hour. We have...urgent matters to discuss.”

_Damn right this better be urgent._

“Yes, Supreme Leader?”

Snoke replied in his characteristically slow, grinding tone. “There is a planet near the outer rim...Malog 4...It is still under First Order control, but I have sensed an uprising…”

Hux knew of the planet. It was a large rocky planet with softer farmland toward the north, positioned close to the outer rim areas. Its inhabitants were miners and farmers of grains, he recalled. Malog 4 was used by the First Order as a resource of metals and food rations, as well as a key source of recruits. An uprising would be detrimental, especially during their current state of weakness.

“...I am sending you to personally put a stop to this uprising. We cannot afford to lose Malog 4 to the Resistance. You and Ren will travel to its base in the southern pole and destroy their leader, restore order to the planet.”

Hux grit his teeth, trying to control his ire. “Supreme Leader, I have a ship to run and plans to produce, why not send a trooper squad instead? I would be more useful here on board than off making a petty run with your Knight-”

“General!”

Snoke leaned forward in his great throne, his voice boomed around him. Hux stood still, unflinching, unafraid. He had never been scared of Snoke’s attempts to intididate him. His jaw tightened in annoyance.

“I am giving you this mission as a chance to prove yourself. Your failure on Starkiller Base was pitiful. You and Ren have cost me lives, resources, and time. You will make petty runs until you can prove you are capable of handling the tasks of a General. Are we clear?”

Hux had several choice words for him, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Good. Prepare to depart with Lord Ren in the morning. I have appointed your Captain to be in charge of the Finalizer until your return. Do not fail me, General.”

**  
**

“General, are you ready to board?”

“Yes, prepare the shuttle. Where is Lord Ren?”

Captain Phasma sighed.

“He's, ah...having a predicament, sir. He should arrive shortly.” ‘Predicament’, Hux knew, was a polite code for ‘Ren is having a childish temper tantrum and raising the ship's budget with his idiotic laser sword, please standby.’ Hux sighed irately in response.

“...Very well. When he is finished tearing my ship to pieces, please tell him the shuttle is ready to leave. I will be waiting on board.”

Hux stepped onto the small two-person shuttle began to nod off in the pilot's chair; his much-needed hours stolen from him by Snoke’s impromptu meeting the night before. He was suddenly awoken by the sound of a familiar pair of stomping boots and a man slumping into the copilot’s seat next to him.

“Ah, if it isn't Lord Ren. How nice of you to finally join us. Have a nice temper tantrum?”

“Shut up.”

“Aww, are you pouting? Whatever for?”

“Hux, keep it up and I will stab you in the throat.”

Without his helmet’s voice modulator, he sounded like a pouty preteen. Hux smirked.

“Very well, keep pouting. I have just as little desire to go on this petty mission as you do, and even less desire to be stuck with you. Just please agree to do your job and we'll get this over with as quickly as possible. Then I can go back to running my ship and you can go back to tearing it apart. Clear?”

Kylo remained silent, staring off to the side. After a moment, he gave a small nod.

“Wonderful.”

“...General? Your blaster.”

The two turned to Phasma, who carried Hux’s long-range blaster. It was a gorgeous, glimmering weapon, black with hints of silver accents and trims and about three feet long. It was one of the few prized possessions he owned, passed down to him from his father. It had not seen action in years. At least he had something to look forward to.

Hux rose from his seat and took the blaster. He brushed his hand along its gleaming side before placing it in a holder upon the wall of the shuttle. “Thank you, Captain. Anything else?”

“I've had extra backup supplies placed on board, just in case.”

“I don't think we'll be needing extra rations, Captain. The mission should only take a couple of weeks at the most.”

“Just taking precautions, sir.”

Hux shook his head. “It's fine, it can't hurt to be prepared. Thank you Captain, you are dismissed. I trust you will care for the ship until my return.”

“Of course. Good luck on your mission, General.” She gave him a curt nod of her helmet and left.

As the door slid shut with a hiss, Hux returned to his seat at the control panel and started up the shuttle's flight sequence. “Preparing to enter hyperspace at three, two, one-”

The shuttle suddenly came to life and a spectacular myriad of stars grew to streaks, taking them en route to Malog 4.

**  
**

Suddenly, the shuttle was pulled out of hyperspace and slowed to a near stop above some uncharted planet. A mechanical groan and a harsh beeping sounded from the back of the shuttle. “Ren, see what's wrong with the hyperdrive.”

Ren rolled his eyes and stood up to find the issue when the back of the shuttle exploded. He was thrown back in his seat as the ship’s floor shifted beneath his feet.

“What's happening?!”

“Damn it, I don't know! Ren, get back there and find out what's wrong!”

“Stop ordering me around and control the ship, General!”

“I can't if you don't FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG!”

“Do you even know how to fly this thing?!”

“OF COURSE I CAN FLY A SHUTTLE I'M THE COMMANDER OF A KRIFFING STARSHIP NOW GET YOUR INSUFFERABLE ASS BACK THERE AND-”

His speech was cut off by a horrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach. The ship's gravity felt off…

 

Falling. They were falling.

 

“Ren! Start the emergency crash protocol!”

Ren frantically tapped on the control panel, but nothing came up.

“It's blocked!”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S BLOCKED?!”

“I can't get the protocol started, I don't know what's wrong-”

The shuttle sped even faster, hurtling towards the planet below. Sharp panic rose in his chest. For the first time in his life, Hux truly feared death.

“DAMN IT REN, WE’RE GOING TO CRASH IF WE DON'T-”

Hux’s vision went black. The screech of the falling ship continued, and then the world fell silent.

**  
**


	2. Broken Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms:
> 
> Viewport- the window to a ship
> 
>  
> 
> Durafoam- a durable multi-purpose foam sheet that can be used for stopping bleeding
> 
>  
> 
> Adrevamine- used to immediately bring someone out of an unconscious state or increase heart rate
> 
>  
> 
> Medicast- a medical casting tape used for broken bones that hardens within a few minutes

 

Now, you may have begun reading this thinking it will be a love story. Which it is, partially. To say this is a love story is not entirely untrue. But it is not a love story.

 

No, this is actually the story of Hux’s death. This is a story about his final moments, stranded in unknown territory, with the man he has spited all of his career on Starkiller base. This is about their changes. This is about breaking down walls. This is about fear. This is about realization. This is about sacrifice. It is only  _ partially  _ about love.

 

These are Hux’s final moments.

 

**

**

 

_ “It is only in times of great distress and turmoil when man will show his true colors, be that love or bitterness.” _

_ -Anonymous _

 

Hux awoke with a gasp. His vision was blurred and his head was swimming, the room, or...wherever he was, had spun out of focus. A ringing, sharp and high, sounded through his head. He had forgotten where he was in the midst of his delirium, but a sudden sharp pain struck him and the memories of the falling ship came flooding back.

 

_ We've crashed. I'm injured. _

 

Looking around, he could make out the control panel across the room, now above him instead of on the floor. He found himself lying on his side in a nook between the wall and the ceiling of the upturned shuttle. A sharp smoke hung in the air, steaming from the back of the smoldering ship and curling out the shattered viewport. Several ebbing flames edged about the room. The red light of the alarm system continued to flash steadily for a minute, then quietly flickered out. The electricals strayed about the ship and sparked in irregular patterns.

 

A wave of pain shot up his arm. Hux cringed, tightening his jaw and hissing sharply through his teeth, blurring his vision again. It came from his left wrist, which was twisted in a sickening position. 

 

_ Broken. _

 

Hux lay there, dizzy out of his mind and too concussed to stand. For some reason, out of the depths of his mind, he could hear his father's gruff voice barking orders at him. 

 

_ Get up. _

 

He could hardly hear his own consciousness.

 

_ Get up! _

 

“What?” Hux would ask the voice, had he the ability to speak through his confusion.

 

_ Stand up, damn it! Get out of here! _

 

A metallic groaning above him snapped him into focus. One, two chunks of crumbled debris fell, clunking on the floor. Then the entire ceiling shifted, and the debris fell like rain.

 

_ The ship is collapsing. _

 

Hux hastily tried to haul himself up with his good arm. He stumbled, fell, and tried to stand again. The ship jolted and sent another surge of dust and debris raining down on him. As he dashed toward the shattered viewport, he spotted the glimmer of his blaster under a steadily growing pile of crumbled wreckage. Hux quickly swiped the weapon, slung it over his shoulder, and made his escape. Not a moment later, what remained of the ship caved in on itself, sending a final surgence of dust and smoke into the air. 

 

Hux let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Looking around, the general found himself in the center of a vast field. A large ring of black surrounded the wreckage; the fiery crash had left behind a harsh charcoal burn in the field of short, wheat-like grass. The clearing was surrounded by a thick green forest of enormous, ancient trees, probably millenniums old, and ahead, the meadow sloped into a gentle hill where the grass met the trees. Above, the sky was painted a strange fiery color and contrasted with heavy black smoke. As Hux slowly crept around the field, he could see various pieces of broken shuttle wreckage had been strewn about the burned and charred field.

 

A distance away, he spotted something he nearly mistook for another piece wreckage. But looking closer, it was not black, burned metal, but cloth and flesh. It was Ren, lying on the ground, bloody and broken, completely thrown from the ship like a ragdoll. Hux dashed to his side and dropped to his knees.

 

At first glance, one would believe him to be dead. Ren’s naturally pallored complexion was somehow even paler and contrasted by streams of bright red blood. His left leg was horribly twisted to the side, his arm looked like a crumpled branch with far more angles than should be allowed by nature, and his ribs were likely shattered to pieces underneath his torn robes. A pool of sticky blood was beginning to soak through his singed clothing. The sight was bloody and sickening, rivaling his injuries in the snow of Starkiller.

 

_ Check his vitals. _

 

Hux pressed his fingers to his bloodied wrist. There was a pulse- weak, but still beating. He began to notice the small, steady rise and fall of his chest.

 

_ Assess the damage. _

 

He gently rolled Ren onto his back tore open his robes to expose his chest. Broken leg, broken arm, large wound on abdomen, three, no- four broken ribs. And he’s losing blood. Fast.

 

Hux rose and ran as quickly as he could to the wreckage. Coming to what was an ashy pile of rubble, he shuffled through the debris, hoping to find a spare emergency pack.  _ Please, please, let there be a spare pack- _

 

After frantically digging through the rubble, he managed to find a single undamaged supply pack.

 

_ Thank you, Phasma. _

 

Hux ran back to Ren, where the blood was beginning to form a small pool. His father’s voice returned to instruct him.

 

_ Stop the bleeding. _

 

Hux grabbed a thick pad of durafoam and pressed it over his wound with his elbow. A final surgence of blood flowed from the edges of the durafoam as he applied pressure and bloodied the sleeve of his greatcoat, but it eventually subsided. He managed to wrap the wound, although it was difficult with the combination of his disabled hand and Ren’s limp weight. He might have to stitch the gash later, but it would hold up for now. 

 

Hux called to him, urgent and clear. “Ren. Ren, can you hear me?”

 

No response.

 

His voice wavered, growing increasingly panicked. 

 

“Ren!”

 

Nothing.

 

_ He’s been unconscious for too long, Hux. He doesn't have much longer. Find the adrevamine. _

 

He shuffled through the medical kit, desperately trying to find the adrevamine shot.  _ Where is it, where is it, damn it damn it damn it- _

 

He searched through the kit but no adrevamine. His hands, usually steady and calculating, shook like leaves in the wind. He resorted to frantically throwing the contents of the medipack to the side-but no adrevamine.

 

Memories of his old combat medical training simulations resurfaced. He remembered how the same generic scenario would play out: an attack on some Resistance base, the same blaster fire would fly by his head- a second shot hitting his comrade. He would fall to the ground, bleeding little as many blaster injuries do, and Hux would run to his side to tend to his wounds. The procedure was simple, unemotional, he could easily detach himself from their pain. They hardly expressed much pain anyway. Had they been programmed that way?

 

An alarm would sound, and the simulation was over. Hux would receive his perfect grade, his father’s critical demeanor, and a respectful nod from an instructor. Then it was over, and he would return to his studies and high marks.

 

This was nothing like the simulations.

 

Here, there was blood, and there was fumbling, and there was that horrible, unsettling panic in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be a general damn it, he was supposed to have this perf-

 

_ What the hell are you doing!? Find the adrevamine! _

 

The voice was like a slap in the face. For reasons unbeknownst to him, Hux was wiping away tears. Was he frustrated? Frightened? It mattered not, he would deal with it later. There was no time to deal with emotions.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , he found the adrevamine shot. Hux shook the blue liquid, bit off the cap, and jabbed the needle into Ren’s thigh.

 

**

**

 

Ren immediately gasped for a breath, eyes wide. After a succession of sharp inhales, he coughed violently into the blackened earth and found himself unable to move for a moment.

 

Then the pain hit him like a meteor strike. He clenched his jaw and shivered, whining in pain and tensing up his muscles. He heard a voice.

 

“Stop moving, I need to wrap your arm.”

 

_ Hux? _

 

His eyes flickered upwards to find the general, kneeling above him with an empty syringe in hand. He had a split lip and his face was bloody, his usually smoothed and perfected hair now distraught. When his initial shock subsided into agonizing pain, he spoke.

 

“What….what happened?”

 

“The shuttle crashed. You were thrown out of the ship during the landing.” Hux tore a length of the medicast roll with his teeth. “You've been severely injured, so I would suggest you  _ stay still. _ ”

 

“How bad is it? I- AUGH, damn it! I feel like hell.” Ren’s reply had been interrupted when Hux wrapped the medicast around his arm.

 

“Sorry, I have to make it tight. You have a broken arm, broken leg, four broken ribs, and a nice gash in your side.”

 

Ren felt waves of  _ pain frustration fear  _ coming off of the general,  _ loudly.  _ “...Are you alright?”

 

Hux paused for a moment, furrowing his brows. “Am  _ I  _ alright? Do you see yourself? You've just come inches away from death and you're asking if  _ I’m  _ alright?”

 

Ren craned his head upwards and noticed his twisted wrist, limp in disuse.

 

“Your wrist is broken.”

 

“Thanks, I've noticed.”

 

“....Does it hurt?”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course it hurts, dimwit.” The sarcastic venom in his tone was condescending and killer, as usual. However, his voice suddenly became something unexpectedly soft. “...But I need to fix you first.”

 

That was the first time Hux had spoken to him without venom.

 

The two remained silent until the general finished wrapping his wounds, a gentle wind howled around them and kicked up a small flurry of taupe-colored leaves. Ren felt one, two questioning droplets of rain on his bare chest. Within a few minutes, a shower began to pour. 

 

Hux tilted his head up to the sky and glared at it as though it had spit at his shoes. “...I’ll finish your leg later; let’s get out of the rain.” He packed the scattered pile of medical supplies, slung the pack over his shoulder, and strapped on his blaster. “I’ll help you up.”

 

Ren took hold of his outstretched hand with his unbroken arm. He cringed at the soreness of his body, which hurt like a single bodywide bruise. The general carefully lifted him onto his feet. Ren slipped from his grasp for a moment and gasped when he jarred his broken leg.

 

“Careful, careful. Just lean on me.”

 

He put all his weight on Hux, who seemed to be...surprisingly sturdy. Given his slight build and lack of any physical training he had seen, it was a bit unexpected. Then again, who knew what kind of training he had in the Academy? Not that he cared much.

 

They managed to keep a steady pace and limped across the sloping clearing. The ground was growing softer with the steadily increasing downpour; he could feel the sole of his boot beginning to sink deeper impressions into the half-moist earth. The two eventually came to the top of the clearing’s long, gentle slope, where the rugged line of trees towered over them and clawed at the sky. Craning his neck upwards in an attempt to take in the sheer enormity of the forest, Ren almost felt small. It was as though they were miniscule insects prepared to enter some gargantuan woodland. For some unknown reason, he was hesitant to enter. He sensed some kind of fearful enchantment or energy about it, like they were prepared to walk towards death, like the forest was a predator waiting for him, mouth wide and teeth ready to swallow them whole.

 

But Hux beckoned onward, so onward he went, into the creature’s gaping maw.

 

The trees were able to provide some slight coverage from the unrelenting downpour, but the rain still managed to soak completely through his robes. Ren began to notice muddy puddles forming in scattered patterns among the roots and ferns. The roots were enormous, he saw; they could almost be tree trunks themselves. Soaking green ferns sprouted and tangled themselves amongst the immense snarls of roots. Some kind of native flower bloomed among the roots, scattered like dusky blue stars. 

 

The terrain proved difficult to travel on, what with his shattered leg and slickened forest floor threatening to send him slipping. He turned to Hux, who kept his gaze fixed ahead, like he faced some unseen army. He often put on a similar look when giving battle commands. But when he had those brave demeanors, his thoughts always gave off waves of  _ leader commander general power galaxy at rightful state _ . This was different. Here, he gave off a  _ kill your fear focus on shelter ignore pain  _ thought. 

 

_ Ugh. Stoic military brats.  _ Ren thought.  _ All the same. _

 

The walking seemed to last forever. Each step became more and more exhausting. The rain was unrelenting, refusing to have mercy on them. The temperature was beginning to drop as well as the planet’s reddish sun slunk behind the surrounding trees, turning the sky into deep crimson and gray.

 

After an hour of being carried through the enormous woodland, the sight of trees became monotonous. There were no longer any major hills to stumble across, but the roots constantly tripped Ren and jarred his injured leg. When the pain grew near to unbearable, the general would ask him if he needed to stop. But Ren would beckon on- he hated the rain, and the sooner they found a decent place to take refuge, the better. But Hux was a stubborn man.

 

“Ren, just shut up and rest for a minute.”

 

“No.”

 

“Ren, for kriff’s sake. Sit down for a second, will you?”

 

“No. I want to get out of the rain, I hate this.”

 

“That's great, Ren. Very valuable information. Rest.”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh  _ please _ , I won’t have you passing out because you can’t deal with a little rain. Now stop your whining and rest, or I’ll drop you and leave you here.”

 

Ren rolled his eyes and huffed in protest, but complied. Hux helped him down onto the side of a nearby root. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was a relief to be able to lay down after all the limping through roots and mud.

 

He allowed himself to rest a few minutes, then they continued on their way.

 

After what must have been hours of painful limping through the forest, they came to a sharp dip in the earth. At the bottom, a massive fallen tree lay across several ancient moss covered-boulders, forming a shallow cave. Even deeper into the ravine on the left, the curve of a murky river fed by the millenniums of heavy rain flowed past the stone and tree cave. On the right, a high cliff ensnared in a mesh of some kind of ivy or vine cupped the cave, hiding and protecting it like a kind of shield. 

 

By now, the rainfall was reaching a crescendo and battering down on them harder than ever. He turned to Hux, whose ginger hair was now completely drenched with rain. Hux looked ahead, then back to Ren, and gave a silent gesture to the cave with a flick of his head.

 

**

**

 

When they finally found the cave after hours of trekking through the mud and the rain, it felt as though he had found oasis. He was used to the rain, for his upbringing on the rainy outer rim planet of Arkanis made him immune to being bothered by any wet feeling. But after what must have been nearly three hours of carrying Ren through the downpour, he was glad to find decent shelter. 

 

He carefully led Ren down the ravine, using the tangle of roots as a kind of immensely steep staircase. Ren’s body had grown heavy with exhaustion; Hux was nearly dragging him down the ravine. The knight stumbled clumsily over the roots until they reached the bottom, where a thick mat of wet, green foliage squished underfoot. Ren, unable to stand any longer, went limp.

 

Hux dragged the man across the foliage and into the cave. He laid Ren against the wall of the cave, gently as he could, then overcome with the seizing pang of pure exhaustion, collapsed next to him. The general dropped his blaster and packs to his sides with a clunk. He slunk his head and panted, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Hux…”

 

Ren's voice was tired, weak, soft even.

 

“What?”

 

“Your wrist. You should wrap it up.”

 

Hux sighed a reply. He almost forgot about his wrist. “Not until I fix your leg.”

 

His tone grew more demanding. “My leg can wait. Fix your wrist.”

 

Ren's sudden concern took him aback. “Since when did you start caring so much about my wellbeing?”

 

“Since when did you care about mine?”

 

No reply.

 

“Now shut up and fix your wrist.”

 

Hux sighed in reply. He reluctantly pulled the med kit from one of the packs and sifted around for a spare strip of medicast. After finding one of a decent size, he began the attempt to twist his hand back to its normal position. He ghosted his fingers over the skin near the break, hesitant to make a move. When he made a slight movement, the pain struck him and he gasped.

 

“I can't do this myself.” Hux’s jaw was tight, trying to hide his obvious pain. “Ren, I need you to help me.” 

 

“I…”

 

“Ren.”

 

Hux gave his hand to Ren. “Just twist it back, I'll wrap it.”

 

“But-”

 

“Damn it Ren, just do as I say! You don't mean to tell me that the great Kylo Ren, killer of the Resistance, is afraid of a broken wrist? Twist it back.”

 

Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After taking a minute to prepare himself, he twisted his hand. The general cried out in pain, chest heaving, and hissed through his teeth. 

 

“I'm sorry, I-”

 

“Oh, shut up Ren. You did your job.”

 

Hux pulled back his hand and began wrapping it in medicast. “Take your boots off and roll up your trousers, I need to see your leg.”

 

Ren obeyed, for once in his life, and kicked off his boots. As he rolled up his trousers, Hux kneeled next to him and prepared the medikit. When he observed his injured leg, he let out a sigh of relief.

 

“It's not broken, your knee is just dislocated. It should be an easy fix.”

 

“Alright, then fix it already.”

 

Hux pushed up his sleeves and removed his waitbelt. “Here, you might want something to bite on.”

 

Ren took the belt, confused. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Hmm. Just...consider this payback.” The general lifted his calf above the ground. “Ready?”

 

Ren took the belt in his mouth and nodded.

 

“On three. One-” 

 

Crack.

 

The knight bit down on the belt and grunted in pain, then spat out the belt, panting. His angered expression was almost comical. “You said on three!”

 

“I lied.” Hux couldn't help but smirk. He shrugged off his soaked greatcoat and stripped down to his standard issued tank. “You can take off your wet clothes, you know. You'll be a lot warmer.”

 

“Are you asking me to strip, General?”

 

_ What the hell? _

 

“ _ No _ , I’m telling you your wet clothes will make you freeze. How hard did you hit your head in that crash?” 

 

Ren said nothing and shifted his gaze off to the side.

 

“Fine, go ahead, sleep in your sopping robes if you want. Catch a cold. I don't care.”

 

And audible huff came from the childish knight. It was hard to believe that, of all the force-sensitive people in the galaxy, Snoke had taken this brat on as a student.

 

Hux decided he had had enough of dealing with Ren for the night. He managed to find a thin, but warm blanket in his pack. As he lay down, he noticed the vermillion and gray sky outside had transformed into a dusty charcoal thick with heavy rainclouds. The last thing he heard before sleep overtook him was a rustling of wet clothing, the sound of Ren tossing something across the cave, and then nothing but the rain pattering throughout the forest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I'm an eternally slow writer, plus finals are here. Once I graduate, I should be able to update a lot faster.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	3. Pining

" _Pining: The worst kind of torture."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

 

 _**_  
_**_

When one thinks of rain, several images may come to mind. One who loves the rain will picture a cleansing, a new start, or perhaps they even see themselves playing in it. One who hates the rain may picture sorrow, the wet seeping into their clothes, the cold biting their skin, and the longing for warmth.

Hux was not sure if he loved or hated the rain. Rather than joy or sorrow, the rain invoked something in between- nostalgia. For when Hux pictured the rain, he saw Arkanis.

The planet of Arkanis, located along the outer rim of the galaxy, was a wet planet of near constant rain. There was a heavy downpour for about four days of the week, and a constant drizzle the rest. To its inhabitants, the smallest glimpse of sunshine was considered a rare event. From the rain grew miles of rich, green trees, stretching over nearly every inch of the planet. They covered the entirety of the Arkanian surface, save the spaces cleared by the First Order to build the Academy, a small port about two klicks away, and of course, the sea.

The Academy had been built around an ancient fort originally created by an extinct native species who had lived there long ago. It consisted of three buildings surrounding a rectangular courtyard, overlooking a gunmetal-colored sea. Below, a series of stone steps zig-zagged along the cliffs, leading downward to the shore. However, they were never used, as vicious sea predators frequented the shore- a hungry predator could easily kill an unsuspecting cadet and swallow them whole. Some young cadets would often dare each other to venture down, but none had ever summoned the courage.

Most of Hux’s days were devoted to his training. But, in the few brief hours he had to himself, he would explore the vast forest that surrounded the Academy. It calmed his mind after the especially harsh training days and gave him clarity. Sometimes, when his father was not busy training the cadets or meeting with the other high-ranking officers, he would take him on walks through the woods and tell him stories of the old Empire.

“...We conquered countless star systems, we stamped out rebellion after rebellion. But the Rebels threatened to stop the order we would bring the galaxy that it so desperately needed. It was in utter turmoil, Armitage, and it is still in turmoil today. Now, Resistance continues to refuse the peace we promise to bring them, so it must be forced for the good of the galaxy. You understand this, yes?”

“Of course, sir.”

Commandant Brendol Hux, a man of high ambition and little sleep, bore faint but very noticeable shadows under his cutting blue eyes. His hair, which was currently being dampened by the coming onslaught of rain, was red like his son’s. However, his age and consistent lack of rest had caused him to grey at the temples.

Although he enjoyed hearing his father talk about the Empire, Hux made a small attempt to divert the conversation elsewhere.

“Did you see me in combat medical training today?”

Hux already knew he had watched him, his father almost always attended his practice. He asked the question anyway, trying to lead the conversation to a desperate reach for some sort of praise.

The commandant rolled one of his stocky shoulders, keeping his hands clutched impassively behind his back. “...Yes.”

“How did I do?”

His father sighed, a puff of cold mist tumbling from his lips.

“You could have done better.”

As usual, his reach was hit with a cold brick wall, and Hux’s pride sunk. “...Oh.”

“Your hands still fumble. You need to be more agile, more articulate. It’s unprofessional. An officer of the First Order would never be half as clumsy as you’ve been.”

Hux sat up and straightened his back to attention like the officers did in an attempt to stifle his disappointment. “Yes, sir.”

“You have potential Armitage, I know you do. You will not carry my name in vain. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He said nothing more, simply walked in the heavy Arkanis rain until Hux felt his eyes become heavy. The trees around them turned black and faded, and the rain slowed its pattering until it pattered no more. Slowly, he felt the world around him beginning to drift off and fall away, until he and his father were left in the dark.

“Go back inside and get some sleep, Armitage. I want you sharp for training tomorrow.”

There was no ‘inside’ to speak of. Everything had already been engulfed in the black void, and Hux’s father was fading with it. This was a dream, he began to realize. An old memory. He could feel it slipping away from him.

“Sir? Where are you going?”

“Nowhere.” He replied, just before the ghosted image of his father disappeared. “Go inside and get some rest.”

“...Yes sir.”

**  
**

_ Day 1, approx. 7am _

Hux awoke in a shiver. He hadn't dreamt about his father in what seemed like ages...hell, he hadn't dreamt at all in years. It was about 7am, Hux could tell. His impeccable ability to sense time told him so. And for a brief moment, he forgot where he was. The light was different, it hit his tired, barely-waking eyes softly instead of the sharp blueish lights of a starship. And there was a slight cool breeze that passed over his pallid face that one would never feel on board. _This doesn't feel like the Finalizer, this is wrong…_

_Ah, wait a minute, that’s right. I'm in a cave._

_In the middle of nowhere._

_On this stupid planet._

After remembering this fact and having a wonderful feeling of morning dread, Hux sat himself up and peered over at Ren, who appeared to be dead asleep. He would have to check his wounds later, he noted.

Until then, he could scout out the area.

The general tugged his boots on as best he could with his single functioning hand, a task that proved itself to be difficult. His right hand fumbled awkwardly trying to pull them on, like a child learning to put on their shoes.

_Stop fumbling, Armitage. It's unprofessional._

_Yes, sir._

He tossed on his garments and prepared to leave. But then he saw his blaster propped up against the wall, like his own personal trooper guarding the cave.

_Better take the blaster with you, Hux._

_Yes, sir._

_Be careful. You don't know what's out there._

_Noted, sir._

Hux slung the leather strap over his chest and carried the blaster on his back. Ideally, he would have had something shorter range in case the need for close combat arose, such as a hand blaster, or perhaps even a vibroblade, but one can only ask for so much when stuck in the middle of nowhere. The sniper would have to do.

He glanced at Ren’s lightsaber, which rested alongside its master.

_I could take Ren’s lightsaber..._

Wait, no, never. Not that moronic thing. What the hell was he thinking? That idiotic craft of his looked like it would fall apart and explode in his hands on a whim. Not only that, but he couldn't bear to be seen walking around with such an... _offensive_ looking weapon. Not that there was any kind of audience here to witness the general carrying such a thing. His decision remained.

As he stepped out of the cave, he could feel the ground had turned to a slick mud overnight. This hell-planet was definitely going to scuff up his nice 2000 credit boots. Damn.

Looking around, he could see a kind of low mist had formed within the gorge. There was now a thin, murky creek that ran down the far left of the ravine and flowed down the center, into the shoulder of the river. The foliage that blanketed the floor of the gorge was damp, and the grasses and ferns were jeweled with dewdrops still dripping from the night before. Looking up through a few strands of greasy hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, he could see the sky was still covered in a layer of grey. However, the clouds were noticeably lighter than yesterday, which was a good sign. Hux moved onward.

The water splashed about his boots as he waded across the newly formed creek. Thankfully, the water was low enough that it did not seep into his boots, as it was only just above ankle-high. When his feet met the shoulder of the river, he stepped out and decided to follow the river downward.

The river was thick and flowing swiftly with the fresh rainfall. Hux made his way along the banks, whose gentle slopes were lined with deep green grasses and delicate ferns. A short distance from the banks were the trees, gargantuan and imposing, surrounding him like some kind of looming guardians and ready to descend upon him if he dared make a faulty move.

As he traveled along the riverbanks, Hux began to formulate his plan.

_First: Sort out supply pack. Find a distress communicator. Send distress call to the Finalizer, if the ship crash has not already done so. Order Phasma to send for a rescue shuttle._

_Second: Check Ren’s injuries. Check your own. Replace medicast if needed._

_Third: Await arrival of rescue shuttle. Report the events to Supreme Leader Snoke. Apologize for the delay._

_Fourth: Have a second shuttle inspected more carefully for malfunctions. Continue ahead with the mission. Finish mission successfully._

From what he could see so far, the planet appeared to be uninhabited. There were no signs of any kind of civilization nearby; no foot tracks, no trails, no ships taking off on the horizon, no sound of speeders in the distance, nor any sort of structures or shelters to speak of. However, he theorized, maybe was in too remote of a location to tell. Civilization could very well exist on the opposite side of the planet. He would have to venture out further to be sure. At least as far as the river dared to stretch, for he knew life would live along the water.

As he continued onward, the river quickened into a series of tumbling rapids, which splashed at his boots as he trekked by. A few six meter tall saplings lined the edges of the rushing water. However, they appeared to be weak and withering, as their roots were obviously not created to live within the rocky soil. Hux stepped over their withered leaves and dead twigs with a crunch.

He eventually stumbled upon a fall after about an hour of walking. Quite literally. While he was lost in his own thought in articulating his escape plan, Hux’s feet slipped and nearly sent him tumbling over. His breath was caught in his throat as he watched several scuffed pebbles fall 100 meters down into the watery depths below. His heart felt as though it had ceased beating, and his muscles refused to move from their frozen state. He stared down the dizzying height that nearly took him moments ago. When his initial panic had somewhat faded enough to allow his mind control of his body, fell to the ground with a clunk of his blaster and scuffled away from the edge.

He tried not to think about the unexpected near-death experience and hiked back as quickly as his legs would allow him.

**  
**

Ren had always loved General Hux.

Well, not always, he had undoubtedly hated him at first. Years ago, the man’s yapping would constantly send him into a seething rage. The biting remarks about his “pitiful performance,” the criticism of his decisions for the Order, and his constant yammering over Ren’s “unprofessional, unproductive, and blatantly unnecessary temper” sent the knight reeling. The urge to strangle him and be done with his incessant nagging was a persistent fantasy of his.

That is, until he began to notice his lips when he spoke, how softly they might feel against his own. Then his hands, how they might run through his hair and hold him through the dead hours of the night. Then his eyes, although blue and cold, how they might look at him with something softer, more loving, different from the utter disdain they had always held for him. From then on, Ren’s mind was constantly occupied with Hux, and he hadn’t the slightest clue why.

Maybe it was the way he carried himself: always poised, perfect military posture- a person who turned heads when he entered the room and instantly demanded your attention.

Or perhaps it was the way he spoke. He typically spoke to Ren with nothing but the barest irritance and vitriol. But when his voice was calm, commanding, giving out his orders to the bridge, and stars, when he stood proudly and gave the order to fire, the power he felt radiating off of him was incredible. Even from the Finalizer, Ren could sense Hux's authority, his feeling of accomplishment, the  _power_ that dripped from him...

Whatever it was about the general, Ren had been unable to rid himself of these feelings. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop himself from noticing the lips, the hands, the eyes, the voice, he seemed to be on his mind constantly. It was the worst kind of torture, having to sit around pining after this military brat. It was unlikely the man had any interest in him anyway. It was useless to set himself on fire over someone who obviously hated him. He knew that.

And yet here he was, lying in a cave, still fawning over some general.

Ren ran his fingers over the medicast bandaging on his ribs. He remembered yesterday; Hux had carried him for miles, and essentially saved him. Ren knew he should have died in that crash. Based off their previous interactions, he thought the general would have left him for dead. But he had actually made an effort to save him, carried him for miles, even _worried_ over his safety.

But Ren was not as concerned for himself as he was over Hux. He felt awful for allowing Hux to be injured. Such wrists did not deserve to be broken. For Ren, to break Hux was to break something beautiful and sacred.

Ren heard the sound of boots stepping through grass, snapping him out of his daydreaming. A breathy voice greeted him as Hux entered the cave.

“Ah, Ren. You're awake. I need to look at your wounds.”

He was picking up some feelings of fear and panic, which worried him for a moment. Did something scare him? Ren would kill it.

But they had already passed a while ago, they were wearing away. He decided it best not to ask.

Hux propped his blaster near the mouth of the cave and began unloading the med kit. Ren made a feeble attempt to sit up, but his body seized and he was sent slunking back down with a pained grunt. Hux moved to hold his back and lower him down just before he hit the ground.

“Damn it- no, lay down and stay still. You’re still injured, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Of course Hux had to be a sarcastic ass. And...oh, wait a minute, Hux’s hand was on his back...this was….

“Ren? I asked you a question.”

“Oh, what?”

“How are you feeling?” Hux gently brushed a stray lock of hair off Ren’s forehead with his thumb.

_Wonderful, actually. Do that again._

“Better, I think.”

“Good. I can probably change some of this medicast out for bacta pads by tomorrow. You heal remarkably fast, Ren. It's that convenient space magic of yours, isn't it?”

“It’s called _The Force_ , and yes, by the graces of Supreme Leader Snoke’s training I have become stronger through the power of the Dark Side-”

Hux cut the knight off. “I don't care for a lesson on the Force, Ren. Now be quiet so I change this bacta pad. I don't need you yapping about the Dark Side every kriffing hour of my waking life.”

Ren’s temper threatened to spike at Hux's biting remarks. But a hand on his forehead quickly silenced it.

The man’s touch was a scorching fire, it felt as though it burned into his skin in the most blissful way. Back on the Finalizer, smallest brushes against his sleeve in the halls left him craving for more. And now, his hand had been on his back, on his forehead, around his shoulders, and he felt like he would shatter to pieces. And...stars, this man had _carried_ him yesterday, that was likely the most affectionate touch he had been given in years. How he did not burn into a pile of ash that day, he didn't know. The shock and the blood loss must have robbed him of savoring the moment, he reasoned.

_Tsh. ‘Savoring the moment.’ You were bleeding to death, idiot._

And yet, he knew he would bleed himself dry for Hux to hold him like that again. He shook his head and stared back at the blue-eyed ginger that loomed above, fixing his bandages.

Stars, this man was ruining him.

“REN. For kriff’s sake, what's wrong with you? You’re staring at me like a lunatic.” Hux waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt to snap him out of whatever daydream the man seemed to be in. “Are you delirious? Your face is burning up.” He placed a hand on his reddening cheek, feeling for a temperature.

The sudden gesture took him by surprise. He would be counting all the places Hux was putting his hands forever. “I...I'm fine, I'm alright, thank you.”

Hux appeared to flinch at the words “thank you.”

“Ah….very well then.” He removed his hand and Ren wanted to sigh at the loss, tempted to pull it back. “Other than your empty-headed daydreaming, you appear to be somewhat stable for now. Once we get off this planet I can have a medical droid give you some proper care, then upon recovery, we will continue ahead with the mission.”

Ren would much rather have the general care for him than a cold metal droid. But he knew he would never do that, not unless it was absolutely necessary. Like right now, for example.

“So, how do you suppose we get off this planet anyway?”

Hux assumed the demeanor of a military tactician and explained his plan.

“The shuttle crash should have sent a distress signal to the Finalizer. They should be able to track the signal to our location. Judging by the last location of the Finalizer and our current distance from it, a rescue shuttle should be here by tomorrow morning. So essentially, all we need to do is wait.”

“And what if it doesn't come?”

“Then there should be an emergency distress comm in the supply bag. The signal may not be as strong, but it should help them find us.”

Ren nodded. “Alright, last question: how long will our rations last?”

Hux paused to grab the supply bag from the corner of the cave. He fished through its contents to lay out a small variety of freeze-dried and instant meals, along with several nutritional bars and some kind of crackers. He took a moment to consider the pile with a furrowed brow, then spoke.

“I would say about a week, if we eat lightly. Here, take this.” He tossed some kind of a plainly-wrapped nutritional bar to Ren, who blatantly missed the catch.

“Hux, I can't move my arm.”

“Oh please, don't tell me I have to feed it to you or something.”

“Um...I think you might.”

Hux sighed irately. “I knew you were an idiot, but I hadn't considered you to be the _laziest ass in the galaxy_ , Ren.”

“But you told me not to move! Stars Hux, didn't anyone teach you about bedside manner?”

“Bedside manner? I'm not some kind of nurse droid, dimwit.”

“Maybe, but I can't just sit here and starve to death. Help me out.”

Hux nearly rolled his eyes out of their sockets.

“Fine.”

He proceeded to tear the packaging open and break off a small piece of the bar for Ren, glaring daggers the entire way through.

“Thank you, nurse.”

“Shut the hell up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took an eternity to update. I got stuck writing this and well...look what happened lol.
> 
> I'll be having an update tab on my tumblr @squidclaws pretty soon, where I can let you know how far I am, if there's going to be any delays, ect. All I know right now is that there may be a small delay for the next week, as I'll be moving out of state for school. So check my tumblr for updates!
> 
> And thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated and make my day. <3


End file.
